


birthday

by homeformyheart_jen



Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [26]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: felix has a very difficult time keeping a surprise party a secret from hayley. for day 26 (genuine) of the #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.
Relationships: Nonbinary Detective/Felix Hauville
Series: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516
Collections: 28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)





	birthday

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: thank you to @wayhavenots for the suggestion of having felix struggle in keeping a secret from hayley, i hope your test goes well! i hope you all enjoy!  
> copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.  
> series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – felix hauville x nb!detective (hayley bishop)  
> rating/warnings: 16+; suggestive imagery  
> word count: ~950  
> based on/prompt: day 26 – genuine from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly

**_birthday_ **

felix zoomed around the warehouse living room, rearranging the balloons and streamers strung about the room, before tweaking the position of the large banner hung across the window.

“will you stop fussing? you’re giving me a headache,” mason growled, swatting at a balloon that kept moving into his shadowed corner.

“i just want everything to be perfect for hayley. it’s the first time we get to celebrate their birthday,” felix said, flitting around to the vases and flowers on the tables.

he moved to the kitchen, where nat was putting the finishing decorative touches on the small chocolate cake she baked, knowing that hayley would appreciate the gesture even though they would be the only ones who ate any.

“how’s it going in here, natkins? how’s the cake looking?” felix asked, nervously peeking around her shoulders.

nat sighed. “about the same as when you asked me two minutes ago, felix.”

felix stepped away with a sheepish grin. “sorry, i just really want this to go well, you know?”

“i know. we all care for hayley and want to do this for them,” nat said, with an understanding smile. “why don’t you go make sure they don’t show up before the party starts?”

“right!” felix nodded. “i can do that. just keep them busy, got it,” he muttered to himself as he headed out of the kitchen.

* * * * *  
hayley yawned and turned off their computer, grabbing their jacket and heading out of the stations when they nearly bumped into felix. his hands instantly fell to their waist and pulled them forward, a mesmerizing grin on his face.

“hi there, fancy bumping into you,” hayley said, a little annoyed that they already sounded breathless.

the effect that felix had on them was always instantaneous and all-consuming, in a way that was both completely foreign and comforting, like this is how love should feel. it was more than just love though, as they watched as felix’s adoring gaze washed over their body. it was _home_.

“that never gets old,” felix chuckled, slipping his hand in the back pocket of hayley’s jeans as they walked out of the station and toward their apartment.

“oh, shoot, i’m supposed to be at the warehouse for research with nat,” hayley said, stopping and glancing at their phone. “we should make good time if we walk and we can hang out a little before i have to be in the library.”

felix froze. it was definitely too early for them to arrive for the party. “oh, nat told me she needs to push back the research time by… an hour? yeah, an hour or something,” he said nervously, glancing away from them.

hayley raised an eyebrow questioningly. “okay… i guess we can go back to my apartment for a bit,” they shrugged, resuming their casual pace.

they stretched once they were comfortably in their living room, felix trailing behind hayley as they moved straight to the bathroom, removing their clothing piece by piece. felix sat on the bed while hayley drew a bath, his leg vibrating with nervous energy.

he was going to ruin the surprise. he wasn’t built for keeping secrets, least of all from _hayley_.

“you going to join me?” they called from inside the bathroom.

“no, you enjoy yourself, babe,” he responded distractedly, trying to figure out how he could keep hayley occupied so he wouldn’t accidentally spoil the surprise.

he turned, his eyes widening at the sight of hayley standing naked in the doorway of the bathroom, leaning against one side with their arms folded across their chest.

“what is going on with you?”

felix swallowed, his throat suddenly parched. “uh, nothing! i’ll take a bath with you!” he inwardly cringed at the slightly higher pitched tone his voice took as he rushed into the bathroom, peeling away his clothing and throwing them on the floor.

hayley frowned but followed him into the tub, letting his arms envelope them from behind as they eased lower into the warm water. they let out a sigh of contentment, leaning their head back against felix’s shoulder as he leaned forward to nuzzle their cheek with his.

“so are you going to tell me what has you so wound up?” hayley asked, their eyes still closed.

they felt felix tense underneath them and opened their eyes, repositioning themselves so they could rest their chin on his chest. felix kept glancing away from them, fiddling with the bubble bath soap and loofah. hayley gently grabbed his chin with their hand and nudged him to look at their.

“you know one of the things i love most about you is how genuine you are,” they said carefully, making sure felix was looking into their eyes. “so tell me what’s bothering you.”

felix was silent, he really wanted to surprise hayley. they deserved a hundred surprise parties and he would do anything to make them happy. but the way they were looking so expectantly at him, eyes full of concern and confusion, made him waver. the last thing he’d ever want is to lose their trust.

“i just wanted to surprise you for your birthday,” he said hesitantly. “we have something set up at the warehouse.”

hayley beamed. “really? no one’s ever done something like that for me before,” they said, resting their head on his chest and looking up at him through their long, thick lashes.

“of course, babe. i’d give you the world if i could,” he said warmly, leaning into place a soft kiss on their forehead. “you’re going to have to pretend to be surprised when we show up later.”

“you are my world, babe,” they said softly, lifting themselves up so they could kiss him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
